The Wedding Night
by KungFuPandaFanatic
Summary: Now that they are husband and wife, Po and Tigress will show their love for each other through passionate and trusting love making.


Making love, a step every couple takes in their lives, a step that should be taken after the sanctity of marriage. Though this step should be a moment of pleasure and comfort, it can be one that makes us feel nervous to our very cores and makes us feel very uneasy and scared. At least, that's what Po was feeling as he sat on his and Tigresses bed with nothing but his shorts on, and was looking at the bright full moon out his window that was letting a light grayish hue in the room. And while Tigress was in the bathroom putting something special on for her husband as she and Po got married only but a few hours ago, Po was lost in his thoughts completely.

"_Come on Po, pull yourself together! Don't be so nervous!" _Po told himself in his head, while he put his right paw over his stomach which felt like a thousand butterflies were flying around in it. He then let a few deep breaths and closed his eyes trying to stay calm.

"_The wedding night should be a time of happiness and awesomeness, not full of worries!" _ Po thought as he slowly stood up from the bed and began to pace back and forth while looking at the bathroom door.

"But what if I mess up and do something stupid, to ruin the mood or make Tigress feel uncomfortable, because that's the last thing I want to do," Po said as he walked over to the window and looked up at the stars wandering if he should even go through with this or to just wait. But as he was midway with that thought, he heard the bathroom door open which caused him to look over at it.

"Hey honey, do you think you can close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise," Tigress said with a soft tone slightly poking her head out so she could see Po.

"Sure thing kitten," Po said a little nervous before he placed both of his paws over his eyes making sure he couldn't see his wife. Once Tigress knew Po wasn't peeking, she slowly came out of the bathroom and walked over to him so that she was right in front of him.

"Okay Po, you can look now," Tigress stated in a smooth tone, as Po then removed his paws from over his eyes and when he saw Tigress, his eyes went wide as the world and his jaw dropped as low as possible only letting the words "Wow." Flow from his gaping mouth.

As he was staring at what anybody would call a beautiful and elegant angel. As he saw Tigress wearing this silk silver see through gown, letting him gaze upon every part of her precious and perfect body, which thanks to that moons hue made it even more beautiful looking.

"Do you like it Po?" Tigress asked as she spun around a little.

"I don't just like it Tigress, I love it! I think I might just go blind from how mazing it is on you," Po stated making both of the lovers let out little chuckles. Though after their chuckles, they moved closer to one another until there was no space left between them. As Po then gently placed his left paw on his wife's side, though Tigress could feel it shaking a little making her feel worried.

"Po, are you alright? Because your paw is shaking like crazy," Tigress pointed out with worry as she looked up at Po, who smiled a little but then frowned a little while closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Tigress I'm just worried to the max. This will be the first time we share each other's body with one another. I just don't want to mess up or make you feel uncomfortable," Po stated looking away from Tigress with a bit of an ashamed face. But as Tigress saw this, she placed her right paw on his cheek and turned his head back to hers.

"It's okay Po, I too I'm nervous about this whole thing," Tigress admitted before she laid her head in her husband's chest letting a smile appear across her face. "But I know I don't have anything to worry about, because I'm with you, I know you wouldn't ever hurt me or make me feel uncomfortable." When Po heard this, he gently wrapped his arms around Tigress and smiled while he gently kissed her forehead.

"And I know you wouldn't Tigress. Let's help each other through this new experience, and make sure, the other is happy as can be." Po stated with seriousness making Tigress nod her head in agreement.

"You got it, my sweet little bean puff." Tigress stated with happiness, as she pressed her soft lips to Po's sort of surprising him, but he soon closed his eyes and returned the kiss with passion. After a minute of a kiss, Tigress slowly broke away and got down on her knees, placing her paws on her lovers shorts.

"But first let's get these off." Tigress said smiling, slowly taking off her mates shorts until they were at his ankles. She then stared at her mates erect 6 inch penis which made the panda blush. Tigress just smiled and stood up before walking over to bed and sitting down, she then took off her silver gown.

"Come to me, my sweet panda," Tigress said as she lifted her tail up and swung it forward and back as a 'come here' gesture. Po nodded his head and kicked his shorts to the side before he slowly walked over to his kitten. When he reached her, he bent down just a little so his face was in front of hers; he cupped her face with his paws and brought his lips to hers. And as the two began to kiss passionately with their tongues rolling in the others mouths, Tigress slowly fell back until her back was on the bed and her panda was completely on top of her.

After about a few minutes of kissing, Po brock away from his kitten forming a little saliva trail from their lips, and after breaking that, Po put his head in the right side of Tigresses neck. Where he began to lick and kiss her neck. This sent a wave of warmth down the tiger's body, making her smile and let out little purrs. Po slowly descended down from his kitten's neck until he came to her chest, where he met his lover's medium sized white breasts. He lifted his head up just enough so he could see both of them, and in a moment's notice, he placed both paws on them and began to rub them.

"Oh Po," Tigress let out, feeling pleasure in the rubbing of her breasts and nipples, which became erect with than just a few rubs. And after giving them a few more rubs as well as licks, Po continued down the body of his angel until he came to the part, where it would be the most pleasurable for her. Po could feel his heart races and hormones going into overdrive as he knelt down to Tigresses vagina.

His nostrils became filled with the scent of it, and such a scent made Po go crazy and for his penis to throb. And from what he could tell, Tigress was already wet, that was quick! Po then placed his paws on Tigresses legs and under a breath said "I hope you like this, Tigress." That's when he let his tongue slip from his mouth and onto his target, as he began to lick it. Tigresses' eyes went wide from the sudden pleasure she felt from her panda being down there, as she grabbed the sheets with her paws and was scrunching her toes.

"Oh my god, this feels so good." Tigress happily said. Po continued to lick the vagina more and more until he broke through and started licking inside of her. And as soon as he did, Tigress could feel something in her tummy and soon in her crotch, which could only mean one thing, she was ready to burst. And she tried her best to hold it back, but with each lick of Po's tongue it was becoming too hard she couldn't hold on anymore.

"Po, I'm going to cum!" Tigress shouted before she started releasing her juices onto Po's tongue and into his mouth. After the release, Tigress let out heavy breaths, and Po pulled away as he licked his lips clean of it all making him smile at Tigress.

"Sorry about that dumpling, but I had to," Tigress stated, hoping her love wasn't mad at her.

"It is fine love it actually didn't taste too bad." Po stated, making the two giggle a little. Tigress then sat up and placed her paws on Po's shoulders and pushed him down so he was the one now on his back, this surprised Po a little.

"Well, now it's my turn, to give you pleasure like you did me," Tigress said in a seductive tone, before she started to back away from Po's face until she reached his region. And like Po, Tigresses nostrils became filled with Po's scent, which was a little musky but that only turned the tiger on more.

Tigress gently placed her right paw under Po's balls and began to fondle them very gently, while she used her left paw to stroke Po's penis. The panda only smiles with pleasure, but wanted Tigress to stop teasing with him and to put it in her mouth already. Tigress must of have been a mind reader, as right when Po was thinking that, she stopped stroking it and put it in her mouth. She began to bob up and down, covering Po's penis with her warm saliva and licking it like crazy.

"Oh yeah baby, that's it!" Po said sternly, before he placed his right paw on the back of Tigresses head, pushing her back down whenever she came back up. This went on for about a minute or less. For the panda couldn't take it any longer, he could feel his seed rushing to the top of his penis, but he tried to hold it in wanted it to last longer. But that didn't work, he had to let go, right now!

"Tigress, I can't hold it back any longer, I'm going to release!" Po shouted before pushing Tigresses head all the way down so his whole penis was in her mouth. He then began to release strand after strand into her mouth and throat. Po then let go of his lovers head, making her shoot her head up and gasp for air while also trying to swallow her pandas semen down, which she did in a matter of seconds. She then looked at Po, who had a scared look on his face.

"Please don't hurt me kitten, I was acting on instincts there," Po said, feeling a bit like a jerk for holding her head down like he did. But his kitten only shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine dumpling, don't worry about it." Tigress stated warmly.

"Thanks. But can I ask you something Tigress?" Tigress nodded her head and said "Sure, ask away."

"Well before we do the big thing, do you think it would be possible if you could give me a p-paw job?" Po asked with nervousness, not sure on how his wife would take such a question.

"Ummm sure, I guess so, why not," Tigress said smiling before she sat on her butt and placed her feet on Po's member. Po smiled and said "Thanks babe." Tigress just nodded, before she began to rub her feet all over her loves penis. Po couldn't help but have a grin on his face, he loved the feeling he was getting from his loves pads and fur.

He then grabbed Tigresses feet and started thrusting his penis in-between them, and to Tigress this tickled a little but to Po it was no tickle but happy pleasure. And for Tigress, she started to like the feeling and placed her right paw on her vagina which she began to rub just a little.

"Aww man, this is so awesome." Po said as he continued. He continued this for a few minutes until he felt his member begin to throb once again, this made him go faster and as he felt himself ready to cum he grabbed his feline's ankles and put her feet together and began to release his seed all over them. He released his grab and masturbated a little. While Tigress just grinned and started licking her loves seed off her feet and she loved the taste a lot.

"Hmmmm, this taste pretty good Po." Tigress stated with a purr of delight, licking up the last of the seed of her feet. This made Po smile and feel naughty, but in that moment, Tigress laid back and spread her legs apart.

"It's time Po; claim me as your mate right now!" Po just nodded and scotched his way over to her, till he was right at her entrance. Po then placed his paws on Tigresses sides and looked at her with a soft look.

"You ready sweetie?" Po asked.

"I'm ready Po, lets become one." Tigress said smiling. Po nodded his head, and began to stick himself into Tigress slowly as he began to enter her the two begin to grit their teeth from the sudden tightness and pain of the other. But Po slowly continued his way in until he reached Tigresses hymen and two looked at each other.

"I'll do as quickly as I can kitten," Po stated knowing his love would feel some pain in breaking through it.

"Ok baby." Tigress said as she held onto the sheets and closed her eyes. Po slowly began to pull out until just his head was inside and in a swift motion thrusted his hips as fast as he could, breaking through her hymen making both in and shout "AWWWWWWW!" at the top of their lungs. Once Po was all the way in some blood trickled out, the two began to breath heavy and sweat a little. Tigress then wrapped her tail around her panda's leg and wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, wanting to have a good grip on her mate.

The two looked lovingly into each other's eyes before Po began to slowly go in and out of his love. At first they were slow thrusts, but the more he did it, the faster they became, making both the panda and tiger let out moans of pleasure.

"Oh hell Po, you feel so damn good, ah!" Tigress stated as she held onto her lover tightly, loving the feeling of him inside her.

"You do to my love!" Po then lifted Tigress up a little and keep thrusting, feeling her walls squeeze around him with everyone. Po then smashed his lips onto Tigresses and as the two kissed, they could feel themselves getting closer to the climax. They broke from their kissing, and shouted to each other "I love you!" And as the two released they felt their souls becoming one and a bond of true had formed.

After they had climaxed, Po had collapsed onto Tigress, both of their body's covered in sweat and lungs needing air. Tigress smiled before giving her panda a kiss on the cheek which made him rub his head against hers. And the two just held each other, until they both fell asleep in each other's arms, happy that they were now as one and that there we no worries or fears of their first night as husband and wife.

**Yeah, this was my first M story, so sorry it was bad I tried to make it loving and stuff but sorry if it sucked, but leave a review if you can telling me what you thought thanks.**


End file.
